More Than It Seems
by avec l'amour
Summary: It's pretty much the retelling of the "Silver Chair" but from Jill and Eustace's points of view. I know the C.S. Lewis' version mainy tells Jill's story so here you'll get to learn more about Eustace's story to. And how they grow as friends and people.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: ** Okay so apparently they're supposed to be 9 which I found really dumb and impossible so they're like about 13 here. Anyways enjoy it. And I don't know how often I can update because I have a lot of homework these days. And lucky dead C.S. Lewis owns all of this. Also I haven't read the book for over 6 years so my memory is very vague so sorry if I mix stuff up. And also I feel really bad that this chapter is short and I really hate my writing but I put it up anyways because I'm weird like that. But hopefully you'll enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Ch.1: New World**

A hot angry tear rolled down my cheek as I angrily brushed it away. My face was streaked with tears down so that fact that I had been sobbing for the last dozen or so minutes was highly obvious and utterly unable to hide. I took a deep breath. I've been told those always help but apparently they don't it only set off the sobbing again.

A twig snapped. My head whipped around my brown eyes growing large with fear. My heart started throbbing…pounding actually. I gulped growing nervous. I tried to steady my breathing but with my adrenalin soaring to a peak now with my fear and anger it refused to cooperate.

"All right Pole?" A voice asked clearly a boy's by the sounded of it. My heart sank. So it was him. I could recognize that voice in a heartbeat.

"Go away." I sniffed looking up and giving him a hard cold stare. He backed away a few steps but still stood there with a look of concern on his face. Last term Scrubb would've yelled and brought the attention to where I was because he was always sticking up to _Them_ , but ever since his vacation with his cousins of this (who were apparently barmy) he was different. Actually he'd go out of his way to go against what _They_ wanted. He usually ended up getting numerous bruises and lumps on his head but everyone else was too cowardly to stick up to him. And he seemed to have some strange aura of bravery and justice about him which annoyed me further. "I said bugger off!" I snapped cruelly not feeling bad at the moment for being an ass to him.

"Look here Pole …"He started as I cut him off midsentence. He was really being so infuriating.

"LOOK SCRUBB! "I shrieked wiping away another tear which had begun to fall. I stood up eyeing him with distain. "I don't want your sympathy okay!" He eyed him defiantly apparently my angry behavior only egged him on. Gods now I was wishing desperately that he'd just go back to his old ass of a self and rat me out.

"Pole."He said in firm authoritative tone as if he were about to begin a lecture. I eyed him with annoyance sighing loudly to show that I was wishing he'd just hurry up and get over whatever he was going to say. "You are not okay. It's _Them_ I supposed—as usual." He said his tone growing grim as I started to glower at him. I nodded there wasn't really anything I needed to say since he could imagine the rest. "I'm sorry." He mumbled suddenly finding the pebble by his foot extremely fascinating. "But look here Pole." He bit his lip glancing at me worriedly wondering if I was about to explode again. Glancing up at him I raised an eyebrow inclining him to continue. "I'm not like what I used to be. You can trust me." He said slowly.

I look at him trying to mask my horror. Me tell a GUY what I was feeling and thinking? The world must be coming to a end before I tell him that. I smiled weakly trying to be nice at least he was trying and that had to count for something at least. "I'm fine." My voice quivered a bit but maintained a normal stance.

Feigning normalcy didn't work though because seconds later succumbed to a fit of tears. Scrubb eyed me with a look of horror before quickly handing me a peppermint which I gratefully popped into my mouth. I tried to ease me crying so I would look less like a blubbering idiot and gradually my sobs turn to sniffles. He seemed less tense now that my crying had practically ceased and he smiled weakly at him. "So um why were you so different last term?" I asked shyly with a curious tone to my voice.

"A lot of queer things happened to be over the hols" He said quietly in a mysterious way. I raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of queer things?" I asked suspiciously wondering if he got involved in some weird gang. He stared at me for a few moments me growing more impatient all the while before saying.

"Look here Pole I know you hate this blasted place as much as I do. Actually hate is putting it delicately we loath this place don't we?" He said earnestly.

" I know we do. And? " I said coolly wanting him to get on with what he was going to say. I tucked a lose strand of brown hair behind my ear.

"And I think I can trust you with this." He continued.

"Well isn't that nice of you." I said dryly rolling my eyes before inclining him to proceed.

"Yes but this is terrific secret Pole. Are you good at imagining things? Like things people would scoff upon in this world?" He said passionately a wild look in his eyes that seemed to convince me that he was getting on about something. I gulped nervously.

"Yeah I probably would. Haven't really had the chance though." I admitted flushing.

"Would you believe me if I told you I went out of this world the last hols?" He asked slowly waiting for me to take it all in.

I gave him a blank stare. What the hell?" Um I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well let's not bother about worlds then." He said hurriedly. "What if I told you I've been to a place where there are talking animals—and erm dragons-and um all the other stuff in fairy tales." Scrubb flushed a deep crimson color.

"And how do you get there? "I asked faintly trying to ignore the butterflies of excitement deep downside of me. There was no bloody way anything like this could possible exist.

"And the only way you get there…"He said making a dramatic paused before adding in a hushed whisper. "Is by magic," I raised my eyebrows my eyes growing huge. "I was with two of my cousins-we were just suddenly whisked away—well and they've been there before." He finished in a hurry as he gave me an earnest look as if he was hoping I would believe me. He really had me going for a second before a suspicion washed over me. Maybe he had been feigning being nice all along and this was going to end up being some horrid joke on me.

"Scrubb I swear if you've been pulling my leg!!!"I shrieked with a passionate furry that would scare anyone sensible or right in their mind. Taking a few steps away from me Scrubb swallowed.

"I'm not!" He said seriously. "I swear by everything that I'm not!" I eyed him suspiciously trying to decode if he was lying or not. He didn't seem like he was so I nodded.

"Alright I believe you." I said coolly trying to stay invulnerable which usually helped me not get hurt and keep up the 'brave' apparel.

"And you'll tell no one?"

"Who do you find me for? " I snapped slightly insulted that he thought I couldn't keep a secret. I wasn't the one after all who had been a prick the entire time I had known him. I tossed my hair back haughtily. "But what's the good?" I heaved a sigh. "We're not there: and we're stuck here. And we jolly well can't get there now can we."

"Well that's what I've been wondering." Scrubb said after thinking for a few moments." When we came back from That Place someone said that my cousins (the Pevensie kids) couldn't ever come back. It was there third time there you see. But he never said anything about me not coming back. "He dark eyes sparkled brightly with excitement as a golden autumn leaf fluttered to the ground. "So surely he would've said something unless he indented for me to come back one day. And I can't help but just wondering…can we-could we?"

"So you mean do something so it will happen?" He nodded. I smirked slightly proud of myself. "So does that mean we need to draw a circle on the ground and make queer letters…then stand inside of it and chant spells and charms?" I questioned knowing from those fantasy books I adored reading that those things were required for magic.

Scrubb wrinkled his nose whenever he did this his freckles seemed to pop out. "Erm no not exactly…"His voice trailed off along with his thought process. "I have thought of that but never done it. But coming to the point…I don't think he'd like those things. It would look like we thought we could make him do stuff but really all we need to do it ask him."

"So who is this person you are talking about anyways?" I demanded growing confused.

"Well they call him Aslan in that place."Scrubb said turning a light shade of pink again. A sense I had never felt before washed over me. It seemed a phoenixity. Different and impossible to describe…it was like a jumble of fear, joy, bravery, and peace all in one word or emotion.

I let out a girly giggle. "What a curious name!"

He rolled his eyes before saying solemnly. "Not so curious as himself." He stood up quickly. "But let's get on. It can't do any harm asking can it?" He said not really asking me if I agreed but merely answering the question for himself maybe as way of reassurance. "Let's stand side by side like this.."He said waiting for me to get up which I promptly did. "And hold out our arms like they did in Ramandu's island—"

"Whose island?" I piped up curiously ignoring the irritated look on his face.

"I'll tell you another time." Scrubb said huffily. "And I think we should face east. Where's the east?" He asked looking about him before glancing at me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"That's the funny thing about girls…they never can carry compasses in their heads."He scoffed. I glowered at him.

"Well it's not like you knew either!" I snapped indignantly my eyes flashing.

He rolled his eyes…all that eye rolling was really starting to get on my nerves. "Yes I do. You just keep interrupting so it's making it extremely difficult." And of course he had to go and blame me just to make himself feel better…typically boy. "Now that's east facing those laurels." He continued pointing. "Now will you say the words after me?" He asked quickly.

"What words?" I said confused for probably the hundredth time today.

"The words I'm about to say of course." He said in a tone as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Aslan…Aslan…Aslan." He said gravely.

"Aslan…Aslan…Aslan." I repeated glancing over at him to see if I had done alright.

"Please let the two of us get into—"He was interrupted by loud cries and laughing. Both of our eyes budged as a frantic look grew in the two of us.

"Pole? Yes I know where she is." Someone shouted. I gulped nervously." She was off blubbering behind the gym. Shall I fetch her out?" It was followed by a sadistic laugh and the noise of footsteps coming closer to us. I froze in horror but Scrubb tugged at my shoulder.

"Come on." He hissed frantically as he started to scramble up the steep of the hill which resulted in us both getting extremely muddy and dirty. After a few minutes of 'escaping' our beating hearts eased to a more normal tempo and we both turned to look at each other. We couldn't hear noises of our pursuers anymore but it didn't mean they had left. "If only the door was open again." He sighed and I nodded in agreement. As we reached the stone wall and wooden worn door (which led out into the moor-a perfect way to escape from here undetected) I sighed. "It's sure it's no good." He said glumly but grabbed the handle anyways. "O-o-oh! By gum!" He exclaimed quickly for the handle had just turned and the door opened with a tedious creak.

_There's a bit of magic in everything, and some loss to even things out_.-**Lou Reed**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and not posting in ages. I went on a trip and I've been behind in school and I really didn't go him justice so sorry guys. Anyways enjoy it if it's possible. **

**Ch.2: Remembering You Part 1**

Seconds earlier our first impulse was to get through the doorway in double quick time—well that is if it by any chance it was not locked. But now that the door actually opened we both stood stock still look like a bunch of idiotic fools for what we saw before was entirely not at all what we had excepted.

Instead of the dismal, gray heathery slope going up and down endlessly and far off in the distance seemed to join the early autumn sky there was a blaze of sunshine. A fluttering grew in my chest…butterflies almost. _Could it be? No it couldn't it is impossible. _I told myself dismissively.

The sunlight streamed through the doorway reflecting golden shadows. The droplets of water on the silky grass shone like diamonds sparkling and shimmering brightly. I half smiled to myself to myself before I was suddenly brought back to reality. Fear washed over me as my brains screamed with thousands of questions. _Where were we?_ _What were we doing here?_ Glancing over at Pole I noticed that her face was ashen and her brown eyes large with wonderment and fear. "Come on Pole." I said breathlessly tugging at her hand.

"Can't we go back?"She squeaked refusing to budge being just as stubborn as always. "Is it safe?" She glanced behind biting her lip nervously before looking straight ahead as if she were tormented by the decision. Seconds later voices behind could be heard. Mean, spiteful, full of hatred voices. My stomach lurched with horror.

"Now, now Pole!" The voice squawked. "Everyone knows you're there so you better come out if you want us to go easy on you." Laughter followed and Pole squeaked my hand tightly making me wince slightly in pain.

"Quick let's hold hands." I hissed a plan starting to form in my mind. Somehow the air out here made it easier to think and made me feel stronger. Before she could react fully to my pulling her arm and body through the doorway, out of those crummy school grounds, and into this place at last we were free.

The sound of the girl's high pitched squeaking stopped as if someone had turned off a television. Instantly another sound could be heard. Imagine if someone had brought all the birds in the world together in single place and they all had begun to sing. Biting my lip I glanced over at Pole. At least she wasn't jabbering away for once. The reason she wasn't was because her jaw had dropped in astonishment and she was staring wide eyed about her.

I smirked slightly finding it pretty darn funny to see her gap and look all scared like that till I had to remind myself that I really shouldn't be mean especially to Pole who was already having a hard time today. We continued to walk holding hands the fact that we were actually stilling doing that not registering to my brain yet. Trees taller than cedars surrounded us as they seemed to reach the clouds. As far as your eye could reach-since it was all level-there was were darting birds with yellow and crimson plumes, blue shadows, and a feeling of emptiness.

We approached the blue stillness as a sense of dread washed over me. I took another warily step as a pebble bounced and tulmeted to the ground below us. We were on the edge of the cliff. My hands turned clammy as panic grew inside of me like a caged bird trying to escape. "Get away from there!" I said in a strangled gasp gripping at Pole's wrist –she had let go of mine earlier.

Pole wrenched her hand away from mine as if she didn't mind being on the edge of a precipice. "What's your blooming problem?"She snapped fiercely "I can take care of myself. I'm not a child," adding huffily she brushed some hair out of her face.

I could've sworn my face was white as a sheet or a ghost if those even did exist. I figured they did but after being to a magical world and all I'm sure you would have thought the same. My legs seemed to turn to putty and everything was swimming before me. Oh dear Aslan I was going to be sick.

"Are you barmy Pole?"I croaked out my legs shaking from fear. Ugh why did she was to be so stupid. I reached my arm to grab her again which was probably the worst best mistake I have ever made in my entire life. There was a bit of a struggle as she tried to regain her balance and push me away and the next second I was falling.

I let out a strangled cry as I knew what was happening and the last thing I saw was Pole's horrified face as realization washed over her before I plugged into darkness.

It seemed to empower me and my brain didn't see to work with my hands as I frantically groped about trying to grab something…ANYTHING to save my life. I was going to crash...break my neck….DIE. All these thoughts rushed through me in the matter of ten seconds. I winced as the air rushed passed me knowing it was seconds before my body collided into the ground below. 1…2…3…nothing except my head swarming with dizziness and the darkness truly over took me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took Ages to write this. I have finals and a really a really busy month but this chapter is dedicated to Eustace Girl, Queen Su, and ****King Caspian the Seafarer****. You guys rock! And please review I know that sounds dumb but it really does encourage people to write more. I love constructive reviews btw. So yeah enjoy and sorry I didn't do Eustace justice. **

**Ch.2: Remembering You Part 2**

My heart was pounding still as I gingerly opened one eye and then the other. Where on earth was I? And why wasn't my body hurting? The blades of grass masked my vision so I couldn't see my surroundings. Was this what life after death was like? Sneezing I sat up slowly looking about me.

A clear blue filled the sky and white bunches of cottony clouds were scattered about like wooly lambs. Trees surrounded the general area of where I lay sprawled. To my left there was crystal blue water much like the kind I had seen on The Dawn Treader with Caspian, Ed, and Lucy. Pain washed over me as memories flowed back. Oh dear Aslan I wished I were back there. Life seemed so much simpler then and I didn't have that dratted Pole pushing me off any cliffs either.

Gulping I stood up slowly my legs wobbling a bit as if one of them had fallen asleep or I hadn't walked for a very long time. Where was I anyways? I eyes scanned the horizon noticing a large stone castle. The high arched towers stood massive and proud with the air and dignity as if they were a king. Crimson and gold banners rippled in the wind from flags and tapestries hanging from the walls of the stone castle several meters away.

Ruffling my hair a bit-since I no longer need the stupid slicked back hair now- I tentatively took a couple steps forwards. Even the air seemed familiar as if I had smelt it in some dream. Everything felt surreal and impossible to describe. Oh Aslan I just wished I could go home; besides how on earth was I going to get back to school especially since we were having Christmas holz soon.

My head whipped around when I felt someone clutching at my arm and my eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked sourly putting much emphasis on you and wrenching my arm away. Why did Pole always have to show up and mess things up? I scowled darkly rubbing my arm a bit since it did feel like she pinched it.

"Scrubb…quick! Oh Scrubb. "She said starting waving her arms about in an excited manner. Girls were really batty. "Oh blimey! Have you seen anyone you recognize?" I shot her a confused look. Didn't I tell her for the billionth time that I didn't know where we were and I had never been here?

"Oh shut up I'm trying to listen." I hissed staring back at the old king which was hugging the dwarf. If only I could hear him. Taking several steps forwards hoping I could hear them better but my brilliant plan got shot when Pole and that big mouth of hers decided to follow me.

"Don't be a fool we've got no time to lose!" She said frantically as I tried to remind myself that I didn't punch girls no matter how nerve racking they were. I turned back around trying to ignore her which was hard since her mouth started to move again. "Really Scrubb just think okay!" She shrieked her voice going several decibels higher. Wincing I moved several inches away my ears still ringing. "Well have you seen a very old friend here?"

"What are you talking about Pole?" I demanded stressing the words out one by one to get to my point bluntly. Hopefully she'd realize just how annoying she was. Pole gave me a despairing look as if I was the idiot here before continuing.

"Aslan-the Lion-said you needed to." She spluttered. I raised an eyebrow. "Well I've seen him and he told me to tell you that." She finished lamely and sighed. A wave of excitement washed over me but I refused to show her I was the slightest bit excited.

"Wow Pole that's simply amazing." I said dryly turning back to glare at her wondering how much longer my patience would hold out before I throttled her on the spot. "And what did he say to you eh?" I asked with a smirk.

Pole chewed her bottom lip shooting me an indignant look. "He said that the first person you'd see here would be a very old good friend of yours. And that you must speak to him." She ran a hand through her ponytail straightening it a bit. We had gotten a bit disgruntled in our escape from _Them_ so I didn't really judge her for that. "And you have a leaf in your hair." She added leaning over and pulling it out as she wrinkled her nose.

"Well there's nobody I've ever since in my life here." I said coolly still not too sure if I wanted to like her or not. She did knock me off a cliff so I had every right now to trust or enjoy her company at the moment. "And I really don't know if it's Narnia either." I added with a frown.

"I thought you said you've been here before." Pole said hotly her face paling slightly which made her freckles show.

"Well then you thought wrong of what I said." I snapped.

"Well I thought you said—"She started before I cut her off not trying to be polite or show that I had manners anymore.

"For heaven's sake just shut up and listen to what they're saying." I hissed glaring at her and pointing in direction of the scene in front of us.

A man which by the looks and attitude of it seemed to be a king was bending over and talking to a dwarf. Their conversation seemed incense and serious but at the same time there was a sense of sadness on them. We couldn't make out what they were saying and it was too far to read their lips but the dwarf wagged his head a great deal and embraced him in a hug at the end. Rising slowly and what seemed with great difficulty the king stood up and started to speak. His voice sounded like a broken record all scratched and grainy. It was nearly impossible to understand what he was saying especially since he mentioned a great deal of foreign names that sounded quiet Narnianish but I shook the feeling off that we were actually here well that is until he said something. My eyes narrowed as I stared at him. The Lone Islands? So we were there after all. A surge of joy washed over me as I glanced over at Pole who seemed to be sulking since she was proven wrong. Really this girl was an extreme stubborn and annoying version of my cousin Susan.

Rolling my eyes I leaned over to say something. "Now I think-"I started slowly with a sheepish expression on my face. That was when a massively large feather thing knocked me over. "What the h-"I yelped slightly winded but shutting up when Pole gave me an indignant look. "Who are you?" I demanded standing back up and eyeing the thing with disgust. It had knocked me over after all.

"Who-whoo are you?" The owl hooted flapping his wings dramatically. Pole's eyes popped wide open. I hide a smirk since I was used to hearing animals speak.

"Eustace Scrubb and this is Pole' I gestured to her. "Where are we anyways?" I asked curiously.

"The king's castle…Cair Paravel in the end of Narnia." He hooted smugly. Pole grinned excitedly.

"And who were those two people talking to each other moments ago." She asked button and unbuttoning the top button of her sweater nervously.

'The king and the dwarf Trumpkin." My eyes narrowed a bit. The last name sounded vaguely familiar.

"And who's the king?" I asked questioningly.

"Caspian the X…' He said flying above us as we made our way over to the ship which was now away from the dock.

The words hit me like a freight train as I stopped dead in my tracks still unable to comprehend what he had just said. Shock was evident on my face as my jaw dropped and I stared at him with my eyes wide a franticness panic in them.


End file.
